Wildest Dreams
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Supo que le causaría problemas desde que lo vio saludarla con la mirada y sonreír tranquilamente desde abajo de un árbol.


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

* * *

 ** _He's so tall, and handsome as hell_**

 ** _He's so bad but he does it so well_**

 ** _I can see the end as it begins_**

 ** _My one condition is_**

 ** _Say you'll remember me..._**

* * *

Supo que le causaría problemas desde que lo vio saludarla con la mirada y sonreír tranquilamente desde abajo de un árbol.

Tenía sandalias geta, un pantalón de mezclilla y una exótica camiseta— de mangas largas —que traía pintadas líneas amarillas sobre el cuello, como imitando rayos del sol.

Se mirara por donde se mirara, a excepción de su juvenil apariencia, lucía por completo como un viejo vagabundo.

Aún así, ese aire de libertad en sus ojos y toda su cara, se le hacían envidiables.

Era mayor que ella, pero su manera de actuar le hacía ver menor, pues perseguir a gatos, imitando a un ninja, no era lo que hacía alguien maduro.

Todos los problemas que vivía por la cansadora escuela y el aburrimiento de años causado por la falta de seres sobrenaturales a los que pudiera eliminar de una patada, la hicieron querer resolver el misterio frente a sus ojos.

Fue imposible no perseguirlo. Él no volteó en ningún momento, ni tampoco detuvo sus lentos pasos.

Hasta que terminó a las orillas del río que pasaba por el centro de la ciudad.

Contemplaron el brillo del sol por unos minutos, en lo que llegaba el ocaso.

En un momento dado, el gato decidió su hora de marcharse y el joven, al hacer lo mismo, al fin la descubrió.

No parecía alarmado, ni un poco molesto, más bien estaba divertido de que se sonrojara e intentara crear una excusa.

Karin quedó maravillada. Se permitió entablar una charla con él cuando éste se presentó y comenzó a hacerle preguntas triviales.

Quiso creer que estaba siendo superficial, que cayó embobada por el color negro azulado de su melena revuelta, junto esos ojos entrecerrados de mirada divertida o el acento que creaba al mezclar el japonés de Tokio con el dialecto de donde vivía— el Kumamoto-ben —pero había otra razón, sin embargo. Y es que le gustaba tanto el acento como su manera de decirlo, con esa voz suave, campante, alegre y calmada, además de su apariencia única.

No era de la ciudad, ni siquiera de la región. Le contó que venía de Kyuushu aunque en realidad vivía en Osaka, a pesar de que estaba ahora en Tokio.

Ella admitió que eso era un poco problemático, él contestó divertido que le gustaba caminar largas distancias. Perderse de aquí a allá era su hobby.

Incluso le propuso ir con ella.

—Salgamos de esta ciudad —fue la frase clave que le erizó los bellos de la nuca, al decírselo cerca de su oído. Y también las palabras la hicieron brincar en la silla del pequeño puesto de ramen, a donde Karin le invitó, luego de que él dijera que había perdido su dinero para su almuerzo y estaba desde entonces sin comer.

Ella no era de las que se dejaban llevar tan fácilmente... Pero cedió al impulso.

Todo en él había logrado atraparla y aunque estaba incómoda por lo libre que se veía al invadir su espacio— como colocarle la barbilla sobre la cabeza y las manos sobre ambos hombros —no lo estaba totalmente. Lo demostraba su corazón latiendo rápidamente, emocionado.

Dejó que la condujera fuera de la multitud, para admirar la belleza de la desastrosa Narukishi, donde la naturaleza le había ganado a lo hecho por el hombre.

La hizo volver entrar sin miedo— tras tres largos años —a la Mansión abandonada que poseía el nefasto recuerdo.

Y ella que creyó que aquella situación contra Tsukishima podría haberla acabado, cuando ésta sí que lo estaba haciendo.

Si le hubieran preguntado hace unos años qué pensaba de aceptar una invitación— a una salida **a solas** —de un chico del que no conocía nada, Karin se habría reído y dicho que jamás aceptaría tamaña propuesta.

Si un chico decía eso, significaba solo una cosa y no necesitaba pensarlo mucho. Simplemente tachaba de zorra a cuanta chica tuviera sexo con un tipo que conocía de unas cuantas horas, o un día como mucho.

Pero desde que lo conoció se le quitó cualquier pensamiento razonable.

Él era bastante alto y demasiado guapo también.

Y ella solo tenía una preocupación que le confesó cuando él le preguntó en broma, que tan broma no era, si tenía una condición antes de que comenzaran lo que retrasaban.

Karin le preguntó si la olvidaría después de hacerlo.

Él afirmó que, si le gustaban las chicas melancólicas, era debido a que él mismo era melancólico con su pasado.

Por eso le correspondió los besos, hasta que éstos no fueron suficientes, y permitió que tocara su cuerpo con esa misma calma y lentitud que él tenía al caminar, primero sobre la ropa y luego por dentro de ésta.

Los dedos largos la acariciaron hasta hacerla sonrojarse al pensar en dónde la tocaba.

Entonces él usó su exótica camiseta como alfombra en el empolvado piso de madera— y sacando un puchero al decir que costaría quitarle las manchas luego —la puso debajo de su intimidante altura, acorralando las intimidades de ambos y sonriéndole con picardía.

El rumbo al que se estaban dirigiendo se veía claramente, se sentía en cada toque. Además no había ni un alma en ese hotel— literalmente —no había absolutamente nadie que pudiera interrumpir alrededor.

Todo era o terminaría siendo como un sueño salvaje.

* * *

 ***Letra de la canción Wildest Dreams de Taylor Swift.**

 **El limme— que no sé si puedo llamar completamente así, por eso no lo dije en el summary— es de regalo (xD) En mi defensa, Chitose es medio** — **muy** — **hippie y me gusta pensar que es así en su vida sexual y todo.**

 **Nos leemos (C:)**


End file.
